


Dreams Die Hard

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Cooties - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Elijah Wood movie characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A would-be writer faces rejection and life as a substitute teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Die Hard

Had he really thought he could write The Great American novel? Well, after Clint had given the book to his mother to get her opinion and she'd decimated his plot, his characters and his writing style, it was all too clear that he just didn't have the talent. Being a substitute teacher was supposed to be temporary, a way to earn money until he was published, but now that dream was dead, and he could see himself sitting behind a desk in classroom after classroom full of disinterested students until he was old and grey, the most depressing future imaginable.


End file.
